The Shattered Sky
by CallMe72
Summary: I'm the SKY who Accept all. But I'm done... DONE... I'm tried of being SHATTERED in to Trillion pieces. But I'm still the SKY who NEVER GIVE UP, get my SWEET REVENGE and Get what's REALLY MINE. Copyright 2015 All Rights Reserved
1. Chapter 1

I'm the SKY who Accept all. But I'm done... DONE... I'm tried of being SHATTERED in to Trillion pieces. But I'm still the SKY who NEVER GIVE UP, get my SWEET REVENGE and Get what's REALLY MINE.

✿❘❘Copyright 2015

All Rights Reserved


	2. Chapter 2

Cy-chan: I don't own KHR, Only this plot.

|*| The Shattered Sky |*|

Third Person'sPOV

"Hiro-kun! Breakfast is ready!" A brown hair woman said. The woman open the door of his son, she found it sleeping in his dirty room. She is about to wake him up again but she saw a test paper in the study table. She saw it and she frown and look at his son.

"Hiroshi Sawada, who got a 15 in his test." She said. The boy who named 'Hiro' wake up and exclaimed his mom "kaa-san!"

"Ara~ Wake up and eat your breakfast already!" She said.

"Hai!" The boy who named Hiro said. The woman named Nana went to her room and take her bath. And at the same time Hiro went to their dining room. He saw a brunet placing his food in the table. He smirk and kick the brunet, the brunet cough blood but Hiro doesn't care. He just eat the breakfast that his kaa-san made. When he finish the food he throw the plate to the brunet face. And mock him "My kaa-san cooked was amazing! And you didn't even eat her cooks! Aww poor you! Hahaha!" And Hiro went to his room and take a bath. The brunet sniff and weep the tears in his eyes and the blood in his forehead. And Nana came to the dining room and found the messy foods and broken plate. She hissed and slap the brunet "You stupid child! Look what have you done?! Tsk are even my child? Oh I forgot! Your NOT my child! Your just a SLAVE here! Tsk we DON'T NEED you anyway." And kick the brunet several times. When Nana is done kicking him she just kick the brunet's head like a final blow and she leave.

The brunet cry silently weeping the blood streaming in his lips and forehead. And sadly mutter...

"...but I need you, my kaa-san..."

After the brunet clean the Dining room he went to the garden and he saw his brother- Hiro. The playmates of Hiro look at the brunet and one of them ask Hiro who is he...

"Him?! Ohh that's my SLAVE but anyway I don't need him. He's just a pain in my life..." Hiro said casually.

The brunet bow his head and weep those tears and look away and mutter again...

"But Hiro-nii I need you... Please don't hate me... I love you so much.."

The brunet wants to go in his room but he will pass first his Kaa-san's room.

"Tsuna..?! Ohh he is so kind and caring! He even volunteer to cook Hiro's breakfast! Tsuna is so sweet! No need to worry anata!" He heard his mom's voice, he thinks her mom is talking to his father. He sigh in pain, the truth is he always wake earlier and cooks food because Nana is really didn't know how to cook.

The brunet closed his door and saw his plain room. He take a bath and he got dress. He saw a one photo frame in his study table, a Image of a family. A blonde hair man with a smiling Nana and chuckling Hiro and him... At the side- I mean you even didn't notice him if you don't look closely, smiling weakly.

"Mom, dad and Hiro... I need all of you." He muttered. Then he remembered the words he heard.

"Your just a SLAVE here! Tsk we DON'T NEED you anyway."

"But I'm your son, I need you."

*tears falls*

"Him?! Ohh that's my SLAVE but anyway I don't need him. He's just a pain in my life."

"I'm your older brother, I need you and I love you."

*tears falls*

"Tsuna..?! Ohh he is so kind and caring! He even volunteer to cook Hiro's breakfast! Tsuna is so sweet!"

"B-but you didn't even loves me or care at me..."

*tears falls*

"Minna... I need all of you. Please see me as your son and brother. Not a Slave here in the house." And he faint in lack of sleeps and not eating in months and the worst is... Blood lost.

His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, a 5 years old boy. His Parents are Sawada Nana and Sawada Ietmitsu and have a younger brother named Sawada Hiroshi a 3½ years old.

Tsunayoshi is a brunet with large brown eyes but his eyes are full of pain and sadness. While his brother is a blonde and have green eyes and have a bad attitude.

|*| The Shattered Sky |*|

After 5 months...

Hiro is now attending Pre-school and Tsuna is staying in the house cleaning and being tortured by his mom. And now Hiro is going back to his house with his new friend named Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Kyoko and Haru.

"Tadaima!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Okeri~ Hiro-kun~~ Ara~ Ara~ Who are them?" Nana ask with his 'motherly act'

"My name is Hayato/Takeshi/Ryohei/Kyoko/Haru! Nice to meet you Sawada-san! please take care of us." They Introduce themselves. Nana just smile and said "Just call me Mama. I feel so old if you keep call me Sawada-san." All of them smile and said "Hai!"

Kyoko whisper in Haru's ear "Sawa- I mean Mama is so kind!" Haru nod and reply to her "Hai desu~!"

All of them play in the Garden and Tsuna finished putting a bandage in his wounds. He is curious in the noisy so he sneak a peek. But Takeshi notice him.

"Hiro! Who is he?"

Hiro gritted his teeth and nobody notice it. He act scared and said "H-He's my b-brother... He a-always b-bullied me... H-He a-always a-act innocent a-and p-put some b-bandage because h-he always ac-accusing m-me th-that I'm the o-one who b-bully h-him! But the truth is he always bullied me and kick me! Please don't fall in his traps!" Hiro exclaimed. All of the kids gasped and glare at Tsuna. Kyoko and Hayato is not convince but they can't doubt their friend.

Tsuna flinch and ran to his room, he weep those tears in his eyes. He even didn't know what their talking about but he is badly hurt in their glare... Even they are strangers in his life, those glare... Its make his heart ache in not normal way.

"... Even I didn't do anything... They still hate me."

|*| The Shattered Sky |*|

After a Year...

Nono and Ietmitsu is in the Preschool of Hiro and stalking him. They receive a message of Talbot that the First Generation is visiting in the descendant child and teach him be a Vongola boss. Nono is sure that Hiro is the one and Ietmitsu is sure also that Hiro will be the boss, not even asking or looking his other son.

"We already stalking your son in a week, Ietmitsu. And you said he's only the descendant child." Nono said. Ietmitsu insist and still stalking his son. "But in that week... We don't see a Vongola Guardians nor Primo."

Meanwhile...

Tsuna is in the time that he will leave the world... Why? To much large and open wounds in his stomach and lots of blood lost, several cut knifes in his back, broken right leg and left arm, and starvation. He already want to leave the world but he saw a bright light. He thought he is already died but his not.

First Generation's POV

"I love you kaa-san *sob* please stop stabbing me with your knife..."

"Hiro-nii is these your showing your love at me... Let me eat a poison foods?"

"I need you kaa-san..."

"Otou-san please come back home and rescue me..."

"Please stop abusing me..."

"... I DON'T EVEN DO ANYTHING SO WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER I DO SOMETHING BAD AND IT TURNS INTO THIS! I ONLY DID AND ALWAYS DO IS TO LOVE YOU ALL! SO PLEASE LOVE ME BACK...*sob* LOVE ME BACK PLEASE..."

"All of you is HIRO HIRO HIRO HIRO HIRO! I'm here! I'm also here... *sob* Tsuna is also here..."

All of the Guardians is gritted their teeth's even the Priest, The Melon and The Skylark. They look at their boss and they saw a crying blonde man, he's eyes are telling he was shocked. Their boss is shocked in seeing his great great great great grandson situation.

"T-tsuna... Wake up...please.." Primo said trying not to stuttered. And he remembered he is talking Italian.

He was shock when the brunet open his mouth and cough blood "I-I'm o-on-only w-wa-wa-waking up i-if t-they l-love m-me..." Primo weep those years in his eyes and shout "DAMNIT! JUST ACCEPT ALREADY THEY DIDN'T NEED YOU AND LOVE YOU!"

Tsuna heard it and answer him with his best "But they are my family! I need to wait in the time if they already realize that they love me!" Primo stand up and punch he wall "BUT THEY NOT SEEING YOU AS THEIR SON OR BROTHER OR EVEN A FAMILY MEMBER! Damnit Tsuna! Why don't you run and abandon this place?" Primo ask.

Tsuna smile bitterly and all of the Guardians look away, trying not to cry "Be-Because they need me..." G shout in depression "ARE YOU SURE?! ARE YOU SURE THAT THEY NEED YOU?! IF THEY NEED YOU EVEN A LITTLE TINY CARE THEY GIVE IT TO YOU! OH YEAH THIS IS! THIS ROOM IS THEIR CARE FOR YOU... THIS FREAKING ROOM THAT HAVE A VANDALISM THAT SAYS 'GO AND DIE!' "

Primo call Knuckle to heal Tsuna and Primo touch Tsuna's face...

"Tsuna... They will never realize it if you keep doing this..." And Daemon cut him off.

"Tsuna... Maybe I have my own plans in Vongola but this freaking and unbelievable situation compare to my own desire. I will let this pass, Tsuna we are here to give guide to the Next Vongola Boss. And all of us choose you, but in this situation I think we should keep you and give the love you always wanted."

Primo look at his Must Guardian and smile at him. "T-Thank you Daemon." Primo look at Tsuna how is currently crying...

.

.

.

"I-I a-always w-wanted that s-someone l-loves me or n-ne-need me. And now... It happens... Thank you and please... Take care of me. Even if I'm a Shattered sky. "

Knuckle carry the brunet and look at Primo as sign of they should leave. Alaude look at his boss and ask. "How about if Nono disagree with this? Because were make him the 10th?" Then Primo suddenly became cold and answer him with his cold voice "I'm the First Boss and He's the Ninth. I have more power than him. We will take Tsuna and all of them will Realize they wasted a GREAT SON AND A HEIR."

All of the Guardians look at him in disbelief "But he will became the 10th right?!" Lampo ask. Primo shook his head and stare at his guardians with a cold stare.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Vongola is ending here. And I notice something, Tsuna must be died earlier in his condition but he is still alive. I notice that... He have the Sky Pacifier. Tsuna is the Sky Arcobaleno. And surprisingly he didn't have/inherit the short life-span."

.

.

.

"And as you see in his necklace... He have the Mare Ring..."

Cy-chan: sorry for wrong grammar and typos. I will update if I finish my other book named: My Father is Vongola Primo.

Thank you for the Understanding. Don't forget to vote and Comment.


End file.
